The present invention relates to an arm restraint system for an occupant, such as an aircrewman, of an aircraft ejection seat, and more particularly to a system, suitable for harness mounting, for restraining the arms against the body during the ejection to prevent the arms from flailing and becoming injured.
Arm flail injury is one of the most common major injuries resulting from high speed ejection. The windblast that strikes the crewman can twist and bend his arms, causing fractures and dislocations.
Various prior art devices attempted to reduce these injuries by restraining the arms. However, they often do not adequately restrain the arms, or usually require substantial modification to the ejection seat. Some of these devices also require too much space for operation.